User blog:Freyr, Lord of Change/I'm BACK!!!
Blog Edit Counter: 1 (No deletion, only additions) Yes, it's true, and I am absolutely full of new ideas and a lot more experiance with design and development. I have all kinds of plans. Everything is kinda jumbled together, but let me tell you this; I love doing this stuff! Designing, coding, superpowers, and stories! All of it. And I want to make a system that fits the needs of it's users so that it is easy, inviting, and something that you can come back to. I want people to be able to write their stories and make their characters. I want rp to have a chance to flourish while not under the death grip of some predetermined system (naruto/bleach/dbz/ect). I want people to find other that have similar interests. Uhg... I want a lot. Anyway here is what I am looking at right now. Plans *+The Front page HAS to be updated (Changed, but still more to come) *The mobile front page HAS to be made (50% of users are mobile) *Java Templates have to be update to work correctly on Mobile (Will require testing and feedback) *+I am working on format templates now (draft 1 of the character template is up, and I'm looking for feedback). Character template is up! This is the first draft so tell me what you think. Just put a character name in the box and hit "create character". It will preload a bunch of code that you can edit. No need to copy pasta the formatting!! *It makes me so sad that achievements are gone. (Still very sad) *+There needs to be community activities again (polls, discussions, challenges, ect.). I made a new poll. This one is to get ideas for where the community wants improvement first. More activities to follow! *I'm going to rehash the power levels system (with all new rules!)(based of my original blog) *I'm going to try to make everything easier to navigate and use. Got to turn the intimidation factor down. *Got to find out how to block pages so that only certain uses can view them (if that's possible)(At least warning before loading) *Need a set of rules so that we can define what is not acceptable *Going to repair the forums and set it up for discussion/rp/story friendliness. *Add an easy to use mobile version of Wiki Activities. *Look into Mobile editing improvements. (May be able to tie it in with templates) *Find more things to add to this list!! Still need more things! So, guys. I'm going to need your help to build this community up. I can't do it on my own. We can make this something more. I know there are people like me out there who are extremely intimidated by this kind of thing, but want to be a part of it. Let's make is easy. Not just for them, but for us. If there is anything you would like to see added to this wikia then please post a reply or leave a message on my talk page. I WILL respond. No idea is dumb, but some are higher priority than others. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 00:03, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts